dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vali Lucifer (Midnightverse)/Equipment and Abilities
Vali is an extremely powerful devil being the descendant of the Original Devil Lucifer and the Great Dragon. He was labeled as the Strongest White Dragon Emperor by Azazel. In the canon series before the start of the Midnightverse Continuity, Vali was able to easily defeat Kokabiel who possessed ten wings. As of the Azazel Cup, Vali's baseline ranking is EX+++ Rank High Class and his full power is BB Rank Deity Class in his Diabolos Dragon Lucifer. Equipment Divine Dividing Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings. Later on, Vali gains the ability to Reflect, allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. Balance Breaker In his Balance Breaker, Vali is covered in white armor. In this form, Vali can divide without the 10 second time limit. He can also utilize Half Dimension which allows him to cut the size of objects and living beings in half. Juggernaut Drive A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vali is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion. *Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive: A new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. When first introduced, Vali can only sustain this form for a short period of time before he must deactivate. By the end of canon and the beginning of the Midnightverse Continuity, Vali is able to maintain this form for much longer. **Compression Divider: In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension, which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. This ability is very powerful as it killed Pluto in just a second. Diabolos Dragon Lucifer A form achieved by Vali by synchronizing the Divine Dividing with the power of Ophis. It can fight on the same level as Crom Cruach once its divide functions has drained enough power to get to Crom Cruach's level. Its base state power without any power-ups is BB-Rank Deity Class. Silver Empress Vali's Enochian Weapon forged for him by the Greek God. Hephaestus. The sword's blade was curved much like a scimitar and was slightly longer than his arm. Its base was ornately etched and modeled after a German Great Knife's base. The most unique feature was the motorcycle like grip. The guard had an ornately designed grip that resembled that of a backward basket hilt. Along the back of the blade were six large exhaust pipes that ran along the back for almost half of the blade's entire length. The grip of the sword can be twisted, causing the sword to vibrate at extremely high frequencies. It increases the temperature and cutting power of the blade. The sword is the first of its kind and is a vibrosword. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Demonic Power: '''Vali, as the descendant of the Original Devil Lucifer, contains an immense level of power. His taint reserves surpass that of even Rias Gremory. Vali can substitute his Taint as a source of energy for the Juggernaut Drive and has allowed him to survive Samael's curse. Vali is currently a candidate for the title of Super Devil. *'Advanced Superhuman Strength': Vali possesses a large amount of physical strength being able to fight equally with Issei. *'Advanced Super Speed': Without the use of the Divine Dividing, Vali is still extremely fast. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' Vali is an extremely proficient fighter. Trained by Azazel himself, Vali was able to singlehandedly take down Kokabiel by himself. He was also to fight extremely powerful opponents such as Azi Dahaka during the War against Qlippoth. *'Adept Magician': Vali is adept in the arcane arts. He was able to learn Norse Magic in a short amount of time and use it in his fight against Loki. *'Flight: Vali can fly using his eight devil wings. *'''Magical Teleportation: Vali can teleport using magic circles. Trivia *The information on Divine Dividing is taken straight from the DxD Wiki. Category:CrimsonSOng